


"Wait... you're a what...!?"

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I posted this instead of sleeping..., Kali is a 69 year old virgin..., No seriously... it's 3am wtf...?, Peter is a fucking awsum boyfriend, RP Based fic..., Smut, Why am I even awake...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Peter deflowers a 69 year old virgin, who just so happens to be a highly trained formerly brainwashed HYDRA assassin, whom he met in the Kyln...





	"Wait... you're a what...!?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one was a little thing done by my bf Skip and our good friend Commander Snips over on fanfic... Kalina is our friends OC and Skip was doing Peter's bits... Once again, I've pretty much just copy 'n pasted from RP... 
> 
> Basically what you need to know about Kalina; she's Bucky Barnes' adopted daughter and was raised and brainwashed by HYDRA... She's currently 69 years old... She left earth to escape HYDRA after Bucky helped her escape and she stopped by Avengers Tower for a bit where she met Loki who is secretly her father, and he helped her get off the planet... She met Peter and the other Guardians in the Kyln prison after she was arrested for killing some dudes... She also has a split personality disorder, and a murderous alter ego called Raven... 
> 
> This basically takes place some time after they all escape from the Kyln and are back on Peter's ship and Kali and Peter are in his room, discussing random shit about their pasts and generally bantering... Lol.

Kalina grinned a little. "Most of my kill list is HYDRA agents who pissed me off." She admitted.

"Yeah, I get that..." Peter said. "I don't so much have a kill list as a really long ass list of people who want to kill 'me'..." He chuckled. "I tend to piss people off pretty easily... Or so I've been told..."

Kalina nodded. "Yeah. You're very good at pissing people off."

Peter chuckled a bit at that, and said; "You don't seem to mind..."

Kalina rolled her eyes. "No. I don't mind... I don't know how to explain it..." she said quietly.

Peter smiled a bit, softly, and ventured; "Maybe it's because you like me...?"

Kalina rolled her eyes. "Maybe a little." She admitted.

Peter grinned. "If it makes you feel any better, I like you too... An' I can't really explain it either... Besides the obvious part where you're super hot but..." He shrugged. "I think its probably a bit more than that, since I've met some smokin hot people I really didn't like..." He said. 

Kalina grinned a little. "I'm not that attractive." She said with a slight shrug.

Peter have her a slightly shocked look at that, and saud; "What? Are you kidding me!? Fuck! Have you even actually 'seen' yourself in a mirror recently...!? Because trust me. You are hot. An' I mean, like, smokin' hot... Not just, sorta hot like, 'yeah I'd probably definitely take you home if I was drunk' hot, but like, 'holy fuck how the fucking hell are you even still single!?' kinda hot... Like... There are not even words for the kind of hot that you are... Honestly..." Peter knew he was probably rambling again but for once, he actually couldn't bring himself to really care, since it was true...

Kalina blinked a little. "... wait. What?" She had honestly never thought of herself as pretty. The scars and brands.... made her feel... she didn't want to finish that thought. Peter was confusing her more and more the more he spoke. She was a serial killer, for a lack of a better description, and he didn't really seem bothered by that.

Peter stared at her for a minute, then said; "You've seriously never realised how fucking hot you are...? How is that even possible.. ?" He wondered aloud. "Like, seriously... How had no one ever actually told you this before...?"

Kalina shook her head slowly. "No... Being an assassin for HYDRA for my whole life kind of means I don't get much time for myself." She said with a slight shrug.

"Fuck..." Peter said. "That sucks... So... You've like, what...? Never actually been on a proper date before,or anything...? Cuz if that's true, then I'm gonna haveta actually fix that..."

Kalina looked down a little. "Let's put it this way. I've never even kissed anyone before meeting you." She said quietly.

Peter was completely taken aback by that. "Wait... Really...?" He asked, honestly surprised. "So... I was really the first person who ever kissed you...? Well, shit. Gotta say, I didn't expect that..." He admitted. "So, uhm... Considering you have nothing else to go on... How'd I do...?" He asked, honestly curious, because before now most of the people he'd slept with or kissed had probably had a fair few years experience under their belts, and it had generally always been rough, and fast, and dirty, and usually meaningless... Nothing like what he'd had with Kalina, and Peter was just starting to realise that maybe she wasn't the only one experiencing some firsts...

Kalina looked down and bit her lip as she blushed a little. She'd never felt like this before... and she couldn't help but like the feeling. "Not bad." She said looking back at him with a slight smirk. "As you said I don't have anything else to go on. So... I can't really say if you were good or not..." she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief that said that she was teasing him.

Peter noticed the clearly mischevious look in her bright purple eyes, and said with a slight smirk of his own; "Not bad, huh? Well... then I guess I'll just haveta try again an see if I can't do a little better than 'not bad'..." He said, leaning in towards her slightly and bringing one hand up to her neck, tilting her facr up to meet his, and bringing his head down to meet her, pressing their lips together, gently, but firmly....

Kalina let herself relax more against him and closed her eyes as she let herself enjoy the kiss.

Peter felt her relax against him, and pulled her closer, bringing his other hand up to cradle the side of her face, sweeping his tongue across the seam of her lips, requesting entrance, but not pushing...

Kalina let him in with a soft sigh. She had on hand on his leg and the other on the bed to keep herself steady.

Peter could feel the heat from her hand on his leg as he pressed his tongue gently but firmly into her mouth, giving a soft sigh in his throat as he did so, and it was admittedly making him sort of hard again....

Kalina lifted her hand from the bed and rested it against his cheek as she tilted her head to kiss him back a little.

Peter pressed himself closer to her, if at all possible, incidentally pressing her further back into the bed as he leaned over, one of his hands automatically moving down to rest on her thigh, without his consent, as he delved deeper into her mouth, deepening the kiss...

Kalina let out a quiet moan as she felt him essentially press her back into the bed. Her hand that was resting on his leg moved to tangle itself in his hair. 

Kalina tilted her head to the side a little to give him more access to her throat. She moaned quietly, almost inaudibly.

Peter just heard the small sound she made, and he shifted his other hand up, along her side, to run through her hair as he reached her collar bone...

Having his hands on her body felt... she couldn't aftually put it into words... "Peter..." she breathed out with a soft sigh, loving the feeling of his mouth on her neck.

Peter smiled against her throat and he moved to slide her coat off her shoulders to get better access...

Kalina huffed out a laugh when she felt him smirk against her collar bone. "Smug asshole..." she muttered quietly.

Peter hummed a bit, and looked up at her with a mischievous grin, before nipping at her collar bone lightly, as he said quietly; "I think I'm going to earn my right to be a smug asshole real soon though..."

Kalina gasped a little when he nipped her. "... Hmm? You think so huh? You're gonna have to prove it to me then." She said with a slight smirk.

Peter slid his hand down, to work at her belt, as he said; "Oh, I intend to..."

Kalina rolled her eyes. She pushed at his coat, since she wasn't wearing her's it was only fair.

Peter shrugged out of his coat, pulling his shirt off over his head while he was at it, before going back to removing her belt...

Kalina's eyes widened a little when he took off his shirt, she couldn't help but look him up and down a little. Holy shit...

Peter noticed her looking, and he smirked a bit as he finished with the belt buckle, before sliding his hands up her sides, under her shirt. "I took mine off... It's only fair.." He said, with a grin.

Kalina seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding a little and pulling her shirt off. She had several scars crisscrossing along her stomach and chest and along her arms as well. She seemed to be a bit self-conscious of the scars.

Peter could tell she was a bit self-conscious, but he honestly couldn't see why... She was still fucking gorgeous, and for some reason her various scars just somehow added to that... "Fuck... You're gorgeous..." Peter said, out loud, because apparently he had no filters... He let his hands skim over her sides, and across her stomach...

Kalina didn't quite believe him but she didn't argue with him. She reached up and pulled him down to kiss him, wanting, no needing, him to be close to her... she was surprised by that... when did she become attached to him? She asked herself.

Peter went easily, pressing himself close as he returned the kiss, eagerly, hischanfs sliding uo over her shoulders, one tangling in her hair, the other cradling the side of her face as he slid his leg up, to rest between her knees...

Kalina couldn't help but smiled a little. This was definitely new to her but she liked it. She liked the feeling of Peter's hands on her. She really liked having his body pressed against her's.

Peter slid one hand under her back to undo her bra as he kissed her, tossing it somewhere behind him before moving back down her neck, over her shoulder, down over her stomach...

Kalina let out a soft whine as he moved down her body. "Peter..." she moaned quietly.

Peter hooked his fingers into the edge of her waisband, sliding her pants down her legs, to her knees, removing her boots before slidng them the rest of the way off, running his hands up her legs after they were out of the way, caressing her thighs gently....

Kalina looked down at him and took a breath to steady her voice. "What about you huh?" She asked,reaching down to tug at his belt.

Peter smiled up at her before sitting back and undoing his pants. "Yeah... Good point..." He said, climbing off the bed just long enough to pull them, his underwear and his boots off, before climbing back over her...

Kalina looked him up and down properly, biting her lip a little as she's looked back up to meet his eyes.

Peter couldn't help grinning, a bit... He knew he was good looking... Had never had any doubts about that... and he couldn't help asking, quietly; "Like what you see...?" 

Kalina laughed a little at him. But she nodded. "Yeah. I definitely like what I see..." she said with a grin.

Peter gave her a bright grin as he settled in between her legs. "Good... Cuz I'm definitely enjoying the view too..." He said, as he ran his hands over her thighs again, before laying down on his front, pushing them slightly further apart so he could move forward to run his tongue over her, humming pleasantly at the taste....

Kalina let out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It was a strange sensation but fuck it felt good.

Peter smiled a bit at the sound and did it again, before licking over her clitorus a few times, before pressing tongue inside her, curling it towards her g-spot...

Kalina moaned a little bit louder. "Fuck... Peter..." she breathed out, her hips jumping a little.

Peter went with the moment, having somewhat expected it, and the sound of her saying his name, breathlessly was sending a warm feeling through his guts, as he carefully, gently slipped one finger into her...

Kalina moaned quietly at the new and pleasant sensation.

Peter wriggled his finger a bit, going back to licking over her clit as he curled it up to stroke over her sweet spot...

Kalina moaned, her hips jumping again. She threaded her fingers through his hair. "... Peter... holy shit..."

Peter made a small humming noise in his throat, finding he really liked the feel of her hands in his hair, as he carefully slipped in a second finger, gently twisting and spreading them inside her....

Kalina cried out loudly, her breathing erratic and uneven. She tugged on his hair a little.

Peter let out a slight groan as she tugged on his hair, and fuck! Was that doing things to him that made his dick jump and a pleasant tingle run down his spine, as he continued licking and sucking at her clit as he added a third finger...

Kalina felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt like her whole body was on fire. And fuck did it feel fantastic...

Peter felt a shiver run through her, and when he'd decided she was definitely stretched enough to take him without pain, he carefully removed his fingers before sliding back up the bed, to hover over her, holding himself up with one forearm while he lifted her leg up around his waist with the other, kissing her deeply as he entered her, slowly...

Kalina groaned a little when he entered her. There was a slight sting but that was quickly overwhelmed by the spark of pleasure that made her head spin. "Oh... fuck..." she moaned quietly against his mouth.

Peter groaned, loudly as he slid home, pausing a moment to take a shaky breath, and to give her a moment to get used to the feeling of having him inside her, before he started to move, slowly, long deep thrusts as he kisses down the side of her neck again...

Kalina moaned softly as she tugged in his hair. "Peter..." she gasped, pleasure making her head feel hazy.

Peter groaned again as she pulled on his hair, and his hips stuttered a bit as he increased his pace slightly, bringing a hand down to stroke over her breast, rolling the nipple between his finger and thrumb...

Kalina gasped, her hips jerking against him. "... fuck... " she moaned.

Peter panted slightly at her neck, unable to resist the urge to suck a mark into the patch of soft skin that was right in front of him, as he lifted her leg a little higher at his waist, pushing into her a little deeper...

Kalina gasped as he went deeper into her. She felt pressure building inside her and fuck... she couldn't think straight anymore, not with what he was doing to her.

Peter could already feel his balls drawing up tight against his body, and he'd a 'lot' of sex before now, but this was something entirely different... Peter never wanted to let her go... Her soft, but incredibly strong body just felt so dammed right under him, and Peter had lost the ability to form coherent thoughts by this point, as he panted and groaned into her neck, a hot, curling pleasure washing through him as he moved inside her, gasping into her ear, breathlessly; "Oh, fuck... Kalina... Kali...!"

Kalina moaned as her mind went white, the pleasure crashing over her in a tidal wave. She felt so vulnerable and... that didn't scare her... she felt vulnerable but beneath Peter... in his arms... she was safe... in his arms she could just hand over control and trust he would take care of her... in his arms she could shake apart and trust he'd put her back together. "... Peter..." she breathed his name quietly, her voice weak and shakey from the sudden orgasm...

Peter felt her clench around him as she orgasmed, and that, coupled with the breathy way she called his name had Peter gasping to a sudden halt as a wave of white hot pleasure swept through him, clinging to her as he came with a quiet, breathless gasp...

Kalina lay, sated and exhausted beneath him, her heart beat racing.

Peter was panting heavily, his limbs starting to feel heavy and tingly, and he rolled to the side, pulling her with him and tangling their legs together, still seated firmly inside her as he kissed and licked at her neck, sucking another mark into the soft flesh...

Kalina moaned quietly, a little sleepily, just laying her head against his shoulder.

Peter sighed softly, and rand a hand through her hair, his other one draped over her wist, his hand resting at the small of he back as he closed his eyes for a moment...

Kalina had one of her hands resting on his chest as she closed her eyes and just let herself be lulled into a sense of calm by his heart beating in her ear, which she could also feel with her hand on his chest.

Peter felt warm and happy, and her head resting on his chest was oddly comfortable, and he felt like he could just lay here and hold her, safe in his arms, forever and be so perfectly okay with that...

Kalina hummed a little in content, shifting a little against him, well, more like just burrowing more into his arms which felt... right and safe and warm.

Peter smiled when she burrowed deeper into us chest, and he reached down to pull a blanket up over them, since his ship wasn't exactly warm... It felt nice having her in his arms, and he held her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of holding her, safe in his arms...

Kalina fell asleep quickly after that, finding it hard to stay awake, especially considering just how exhausted she was.

Peter noticed her breathingnhad even out a bit, and she'd clearly fallen asleep, so he closed his eyes and held her close as he decided to do the same...


End file.
